


Should we Thank the Cat?

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month. </p>
<p>Leatherhead finds Klunk and returns him to Michelangelo who in thanks ask him to stay for a movie marathon. The thing is something more might start brewing before the night is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should we Thank the Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Write Every Day in November. So I might also come back to this universe someday. It’s a start of something new kind of story which I’ve been doing a lot, but I like it. I feel that Michelangelo and Leatherhead are one of the few couples you can constantly have be sweet and fluffy without feeling like it’s out of character. You’ll probably be getting a lot of TMNT as that’s where my brain tends to go these days.

Leatherhead was working on a project when he felt something tug at his coat. He paused and the tugging stopped. He went back to work, but again soon felt the tugging sensation. He looked down and was surprised to see Klunk playing with the ends of his lab coat. “Klunk? What are you doing down here? Michelangelo must be worried sick.” The crocodile picked up the small cat and headed for the turtles lair.

When he got there he could hear Michelangelo searching for something, probably the cat that Leatherhead currently had in his arms. He walked in and Michelangelo spotted him right away. “Leatherhead have you seen…. KLUNK” Michelangelo yelled as he raced over to grab the kitten out of Leatherhead’s arms. “How the heck did you get out of the lair,” Michelangelo scolded as he cradled the cat? “Thanks Leatherhead. I was starting to worry.”   
  
Leatherhead shrugged. “It was no big deal. He seemed to have thought my lab coat was a toy.” Leatherhead looked around. “Where is everyone,” he asked as he noticed the empty lair?

“Leo and Splinter are having a privet training lesson, Raph and Casey are on the lookout for purple dragons, and I think Donnie and April are working on some new kind of interface for the lair computers.”

Leatherhead nodded and noticed a pile of food and dvd boxes by the TV. “What are you doing,” he asked motioning towards the area?

“Monster movie marathon, all the universal classics, plus a few of my favorite B rated horror movies. Do you want to join me,” Michelangelo asked?

Leatherhead was surprised by the invitation and almost said no, but he liked the idea of being alone with the youngest brother. Leatherhead had a small crush on the turtle and it would be nice to spend some time with him. “Sure” he said making his way over to the couch.

Michelangelo smiled brightly and followed him over. He set Klunk down before taking a seat and getting comfortable. Leatherhead followed suit and found himself relaxing easily.

At some point during the movie Leatherhead and Michelangelo had moved closer together. Michelangelo looked at Leatherhead for a moment before slowly placing his hand over Leatherhead’s. The crocodile was surprised, but smiled and moved to take Michelangelo’s hand into his giving it a small squeeze. Michelangelo looked just as surprised as Leatherhead had, but also very pleased and after a few seconds rested his head on Leatherhead’s shoulder. As the movie continued to play Leatherhead smiled widely as he realized that maybe his crush wasn’t as one sided as he had thought. They have to talk about things at some point, but for now the mutant croc just wanted to relax and enjoy this small wonderful moment.


End file.
